


Precious Cargo

by voidwriter_com



Series: Cargo Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidwriter_com/pseuds/voidwriter_com
Summary: When coming back to Hogwarts after the second wizarding war for an eighth year, Harry and Draco's history forces tension that neither of them enjoys. With the help of their best friends an a 'friendly' game of gay chicken, their tension comes to a head at midnight in the halls of Hogwarts.





	1. The Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> all of these chapters were written in one sitting, so try to read around any typos, oops! This is the first fic I've written in a while so I might be a little rusty

Draco was pissed. Despite his years of practice at the Malfoy Family's brand of composure, he was still livid. This was all because, of course, Harry Potter.

It always was so absolutely  _frustrating_. No matter how much of a fuck-up he seemed to become, Harry was always the golden child of the wizarding world, and today was the last straw.

\---

When everyone came back for an eighth year, Harry thought it would be  _easier_ , but not like this. Every girl and even some guys were attached to his every waking move. It was hell.

"Merlin, you'd think they'd get tired of you by now," Ron said, one day absentmindedly eating breakfast as a crowd of teenagers surrounded him, Harry, and Hermione at breakfast.

"He did save the entire wizarding world Ron, and besides, people love a good boy that they can admire from afar," Hermione mumbled back, re-reading her potions essay and crossing something out.

It had been a month and a half back at school and Harry was done.

"Alright, you know what, I can't do this," Harry says, standing up and looking at the crowd surrounding them. "Anyone who wants an autograph, meet me at the astronomy tower after lunch, but you have to promise you will stop following me around!" he ends, a little more like a yell then he meant to, then, gathering his things, he turns to Ron and Hermione and whispers "See you guys in potions."

\---

"Who does he think he is?" Draco grumbles, walking with Pansy back to the dungeons. "Holding a press conference for his little fans at school? Salazar knows he's just waiting for something to come by and ruin it." He says, grimacing at the thought of a whole bunch of teenage girls waiting to see The Chosen One

"Draco just give it a break." Pansy says, looking up at the doorway to the common room and whispering 'beetle wing'. "I know you hate him but what use is there complaining about it." She looks back at him, still standing in the doorway, "C'mon Draco, leave it be, and besides you promised to help me with my Charms homework." she says, sitting on a dusty armchair and setting her bag down. Draco sighs.

"I'll help you later. I need to do something first." He walks out of the doorway into the hall, out of sight of Pansy.

\--

Harry stood, looking at all of the people who were waiting for him to sign just about everything, including chests, and watched as they slowly pushed forward towards him, calling his name and asking if he wants to marry them. He squints at a face in the back of the crowd.

"Malfoy?" he says, apparently loud enough that the third year in front of him hears and turns to shout at the rest of her classmates that  _Draco Malfoy_  is here.

"What is he doing here?"

"Malfoy wants anautograph from Potter?"

"Whats he up to?"

"It can't be!"

Whispers flood the room and everyone turns around to see that, in fact, Malfoy was there.

"Nice to see you noticed Potter. Mother would love to have your autograph, I'm afraid she's a bit of a drama queen when it comes to celebrities like yourself." Malfoy says with a sneer. Everyone looks back at Harry with bated breath.

"Oh, the apple must not fall far from the tree then, Malfoy, considering how much of a drama queen you are yourself," Harry says, walking forward, the crowd parts for him. Malfoy looks as though he tasted something particularly disgusting.

\---

How dare Potter, after having a bloody fan meeting to sign autographs, call Draco Malfoy a drama queen. He already ticked him off by just living, let alone being a few feet in front of him babbling about not being able to come up with a retort.

"-and you think your mother is so high and mighty don't you Malfoy." Potter spits out at him, taking a step closer.

"At least I have a mother," Draco says cooly. He knows he's pushed too far, especially when Potter lunges for him, grabbing him by his robes and whipping out his wand.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother when your father is in Azkaban right now serving a life sentence." He jabs his wand into Draco's ribs and furrows his brows "Whats your game Malfoy?"

Draco laughs. Potter did just what he thought, get angry at even just his presence.

"What's your game Potter? Seems you get all riled up from pinning me to a wall." Draco smirks, thinking he pushed another one of his buttons. the crowd gasps at this. "It doesn't surprise me, after seeing your behavior the past seven years."

Potter squints at Draco and turns his head.

\---

Does he really want to play  _this_ game? Harry won't back down, but Merlin he never thought Malfoy would sink so low.

"My behavior? let's talk about you following me like a sad puppy, Malfoy." Harry sneers, feeling quite proud of himself. The man he's holding onto flushes red and pushes him away.

"Mother can wait for her autograph, Potter, I would rather get it from you  _alone_  sometime." Malfoy winks, smirking, and saunters off.

"All of you, I'll do this tomorrow, alright?" Harry shouts at the crowd, his voice felt off. "Otherwise I'm going to be bloody late for potions." He grabs his bag and quickly runs off, leaving a group of confused teenage girls to themselves.

\---

Draco turned the corner from the astronomy tower and found a cluster of students waiting in front of the charms classroom.

"Flitwick had to go grab something from the Ravenclaw tower so now we have to wait here," Blaise says, flicking his wand so that his stack of books floating in front of him doesn't topple over. "Why are you so flushed Draco?" Blaise smirks, cocking his head teasingly.

"Went to see if I could go start a fight with Potter, but I almost made a fool out of myself instead," Draco mumbled, leaning against the wall with his head in his hands.

"So instead of helping me pass charms, you went to go flirt with Potter? I know you've obsessed Draco, but leaving your fellow housemates behind is a bit much." Pansy angrily crosses her arms and turns to Blaise, who just laughs.

"I told you Pans, I do not have a crush on Potter, and I was hoping to avoid him by getting in the classroom before he storms down the hall on his way to potions." Draco's face flushes red again and Blaise elbows him, winking and gesturing to the staircase. He spins around and looks at Harry, who's walking very fast down the stairs and past the three of them, completely ignoring their presence.

"Seems you didn't get to avoid him then," Blaise says, loving every minute he gets to tease Draco. "On a related note, how much of Potter's schedule do you know off the top of your head?" Draco's eyes widen and he sputters, trying to think of a response before Flitwick, with perfect timing, saved him from having to answer.

\---

"Harry my boy! Glad you're not too late." Professor Slughorn grins, gesturing to the clock. "We're brewing some Veritaserum today, so best to get working right away, there you go" He hands Harry some vials for the finished potion and turns back to his desk.

"Oi, Harry come help me and 'Mione!" Ron shouts at him from across the room. Harry rushes to them, trying to avoid the stares of some of the girls in the classroom.

"So how did it go?" Hermione says, dropping a spoonful of lizard scales into the potion, turning it from green to grey.

"Bloody awful. Malfoy showed up." Harry says, making him want to slump down into his chair.

"I bet you enjoyed that one mate," Ron says, snickering while trying to open up a snarguff pod. "How much do you snog? I reckon that's why you were so late to class" He laughs at his own joke before Hermione hits him with her potions book. "Ow! What was that for?" Ron says defensively.

"Let Harry be, he obviously isn't pleased that Malfoy showed up, don't make his crush any harder than it is." She says, glaring at Ron before turning to Harry. "Are you alright?" She asks, concerned, in which Ron mouths a response to himself, asking why she didn't ask if he was alright since she was  _his_  girlfriend. Harry laughs at Ron's reaction but scowls at the mention of Malfoy.

"I don't have a crush on him," Harry says, his head in his hands. "and besides, people thinking I fancy him is the whole problem."


	2. Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably both the best and worst chapter, good luck

Draco is absolutely dreading transfiguration. He's not going to back down, but he cannot stand Pansy and Blaise making fun of him until he either dies of old age or embarrassment. Just watch his luck and he'll end up partners with Potter because that's just what he needs right now. He doesn't bloody like him, but nobody believes him.

"Good afternoon, students." Professors McGonagall says, "Today we are going to be reviewing our knowledge of reversal spells with partners. I have not assigned them, but I ask that you choose someone from the other house." Everyone, including Draco, groaned at the thought, and the Professor held her hand up to silence them. "I know you aren't going to enjoy it, but I would like to get some inter-house unity among the students, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now off you go." She says.

Draco turns around, hoping to possibly partner with the Weasley if he can stand it, only to find that Weasley is working with Blaise and Granger is working with Pansy. As Draco continues to scan the room he notices that everyone is already paired up already except for-

"Well Mr.Malfoy, it seems that you and Mr.Potter will have to be partners for today. I hope you can behave yourselves, boys." The headmistress says, daring the two of them to do anything foolish.

"I'll try Professor," Potter says, smiling at me. He is up to something.  
\---  
"I can't be the person who backs down first," Harry mumbles to himself as he looks at Malfoy. Malfoy looks confused and irritated, or maybe he always looks like that? Either way, Harry needs to step it up a notch if he's ever going to get Malfoy to give up first.

"Let me just get my book so I can brush up a bit," Harry says, smiling before bending over his desk to get his bag, grabbing his book, making sure he's getting Malfoy's attention. When he spins around he enjoys how bright red he is. Malfoy stands smirking.

"I hope that's not the last time I get to see you bent over a desk Potter because I can tell you like it," Malfoy says, cooly, with some of the best composure Harry has ever seen. This man is good at this. He's never seen Malfoy act more Slytherin than this in his life  
\---  
Draco's amusement at his quick response to Potter is only stopped when, after reversing a few transformations, Potter puts his hand on his knee, obviously trying to get him angry.

"Did you know you're pretty smart Draco?" Potter grins at the use of his first name.

"Well I have had a lot of practice, and unlike you, I actually study sometimes Harry," Draco responds, putting his hand on top of Potter's. He opens his mouth a little with shock, before giving Draco another challenging look and intertwining his fingers with Draco's.

"Good job, it seems you finally took the hint." Draco sneers. He glances over at Pansy and Blaise who are both standing on the other side of the classroom with their jaws dropped. Fuck.  
\---  
Harry knew he was winning as soon as he saw the look on Zabini and Parkinson's face. Draco looked nervous, unhappy with the fact that his friends saw. Harry was ready to pounce. With his other hand, he tore a piece of parchment off and scribbled down something before handing it to Draco, making sure that Zabini saw, before cupping his chin, winking at him, and getting dismissed by McGonagall. He quickly walked over to Ron, who was standing next to Zabini laughing wildly.

"Potter you've got to tell me what it said" Zabini choked out, still hunched over giggling.

"You'll have to ask him Zabini, but between you and me you better make sure Draco's on time," Harry says, grabbing Ron and pulling him out of the room.

"Harry, mate, what the bloody hell were you doing in there!" Ron says, eyes wide. "I know you like Malfoy and a but I didn't expect you or him to be so- so- so forward!" He says, exasperated. "You've got to tell me what's going on!" Harry sighs.

"So I guess- and I can't even remember how it started -Draco and I are having some sort of competition about who can embarrass each other the most, and I think I'm winning because I told him to meet me in front of their house entrance at midnight, and maybe I can get Pansy to think we were shagging so I can get him to give in?" Harry finishes much less sure of his plan once he said it aloud.

"Mate you're going to make your life a living hell just for the sake of screwing with Malfoy, and you fancy him too much for this!" Ron argued.

"I don't like him Ron, and besides, I've killed Voldemort, I think I'm alright." Harry then laughed "You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"Shut up," Ron says, pushing his shoulder and grinning. "She's way better at talking about feelings than me." Harry fakes a gagging sound and shakes his head, mentally noting to talk to Hermione about this Tomorrow.  
\---  
Draco feels stupid. Its cold and he left his cloak in the common room, but he's not going to risk getting caught just to go get it. He's smarter than this. And what if this is all just a trap by Harry?

"Hey, Draco." A voice says, and out of thin air Harry appears, dropping his invisibility cloak on the ground.

"Harry, that cloak is worth more than both of us combined, don't just leave it on the floor." Draco sneers, eyeing the crumpled ball of fabric.

"Fine, you hold it then, you're shivering anyway." Harry walks over and wraps Draco in the cloak. It smells like Harry's aftershave and like its ancient. It probably is. "And was that you suggesting I actually have money?" Harry laughs? his eyes glinting from the torchlight in the hall.

"Maybe I was, despite being a prick you're stupidly rich, of course not as rich as I am." Draco leans against the wall and smiles. It's a genuine smile. He's not sure why.

"Ah, there's the Draco we all know and love. A huge pain in the arse, as always." Harry steps closer and Draco can see a few little scars on his face he never noticed before.  
\---  
Harry's so close now he can feel Draco's body heat and see little freckles that dot his skin. Harry noticed something on his ear and touches it.

"Did you get your ear pierced?" Harry laughs, looking at Draco.

"Salazar that's embarrassing, I did it to myself in third year over the summer, mother made me take it out." Draco's cheeks flushed. Harry just laughs more, pulling his fingers under Draco's chin.

"And to think that the drunk tattoo I got on my arse was embarrassing." Harry teases more, his face blushing

"Did you actually get a tattoo while drunk?" Draco asks

"No, that would be bloody awful."

"If you want to kiss me, just do it, Harry." Harry's grip on Draco's chin tightens

"Can I really?" Harry asks nervously as he bites his lip. Draco nods. Harry bends down and plants a soft kiss on his lips. He couldn't think of anything except the taste of Draco's lips and the way his legs turned to jelly and he doesn't care if someone sees them. Before he could do anything else, Draco pulled away.

"Peppermint?" Harry whispers. Looking at Draco's lips and then into his eyes.

"My lip balm," Draco responds, touching Harry's lips with his fingers before sliding his hand down his chest. "Did we really just do that?" He looks scared. Harry doesn't know what to say.

"We did." he murmurs, trying to pull Draco closer. Draco pushes him off.

"I can't- Harry look I'm sorry it was nice but- but I just-" Draco whispers something to the doorway and steps inside. Before he closes the door he grabs Harry's face and kisses his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispers, before closing the door. Harry is left alone in the hall, his face hot from where Draco kissed it. He feels more confused and hurt than he ever has about a boy in his life.  
\---  
"Where've you been Draco? And why are you partially invisible?" Blaise smirks, sat in front of the Slytherin fireplace in an armchair. Draco realizes that he never took the cloak off. He quickly slips it off his shoulders and balls it up, trying to rush off to his room. The lake made it particularly cold and as soon as it was off his shoulders he shivered.

"Don't worry about it." Draco feels sick to his stomach. Does Blaise know?

"C'mon sweetheart you can tell Grandpa Zabini." Blaise teases, laughter ringing in Draco's ears.

"I said don't worry about it, Blaise." Draco takes a few more steps

"Is someone angry I wanna know how long Potter's dong is?" Blaise laughs some more. Draco grips his wand hard. He whips his head around and hexes Blaise.

"Fucking hell! alright go to bed then!" he yells, touching his cheek as boils start to sprout.

Draco practically sprints upstairs and quietly slips into his room where his roommates are sleeping soundly, minus Blaise. Draco sits on his bed, sighing. He looks at the cloak in his hands and holds it up to his face. It smells so fucking good. Draco could bathe in this smell, it smells like Harry, and however much he wishes he didn't, he wants Harry, and everything that comes with him, no matter how angry his parents will be, no matter how terrifying the wizarding world will react, he wants to be with Harry because, yes, he will admit it, Draco has a smoldering crush on Harry because he's gorgeous and all sharp edges and yet he's so kind and he cares so much about his friends and family and he can't get enough. Draco smells the cloak again and bloody hell he can't ignore how turned on he is already and this isn't making it better. Draco checks to make sure everyone is asleep one more time before casting a silencing charm and drawing his curtains shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was,, emotional. i totally didn't die writing it


	3. The Hospital Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter makes me happy eep

Harry has tried every password he could think of and he can't get into the Slytherin common room. He hits the wall frustrated and sad all at once.

"Beetle wing." he tries, one last time, and the door suddenly opens. Harry stops and takes a step back. Merlin is he fucking lucky. He opens the door and almost drops his wand when he sees Zabini on the couch. He freezes, but then realizes that he's asleep when Zabini lets out a long snore. Harry's shoulders relax and he walks around Zabini to the boy's dormitory. It hasn't changed since Harry was in here last, and in the darkness, Harry stumbles for a few seconds in the dark, before casting a Lumos charm. Harry walks down until he sees the door marked "Year 8" and under it "Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini.." Harry opens the door, unknowingly breaking the silencing charm that Draco cast and just the right moment to hear Draco moan out "Harry", followed by a whine.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, causing the figure in the bed in front of him to jump up.  
\---  
Draco jumps up, realizing Harry is in his room. How the hell did he get in here? and why the hell is he here? He pulls his pants back up and casts the silencing charm again before lunging at Harry and grabbing him by the collar

"What the fuck are you doing here Potter!-Do you think just because you're the chosen one you get to do whatever you want? Because, news flash, you don't! Do you understand why I want to be alone instead of with you right now? I'm guessing you don't! Because you're putting me through hell, flirting with me, kissing me, how do you expect me to live wanting to shag the boy who lived? Have you met my family? Have you met the entire wizarding world? I hurt so many people nobody will ever accept that I kissed you, especially not me! I should never have shown up!" Draco lets go and pushes Harry so hard he stumbles back. His voice is raw from yelling "Get the fuck out you prick!" Draco's eyes start to tear up as he turns away, tucking his wand back in his pocket.

"Then why were you moaning for me?" Harry stands still, looking angry. "Then why did you tell me I could kiss you? If you hate me so much why did you start flirting in the first place? Why don't you just let it be? So what-" Draco cuts him off.

"I don't hate you, and I told you to get out. Don't make me hex someone else tonight." Draco wants to sob. He can't understand why Harry is being such a git. "And grab your cloak on the way out," Draco says, cold, emotionless. "I thought I liked the feeling of something that smells like you in the bed with me but I can see now that you're a bloody git, so it's ruined the experience." Draco snarls, hoping to hit the right spot with his insults. He turns to see Harry grabbing the cloak, eyes watery, and walking out of the room. He didn't say a word.  
\---  
Harry hates Draco. He never wants to see him again. No matter how much he tries and how much he wants to think that he's changed, he hasn't. He's still the same slimy prick who insults you and hurts you instead of talking. He just wants to make things work. He just wants to taste peppermint again and feel Draco's soft skin and he's so fucking mad at him. When finally gets back to the dorms he slams the portrait and breaks down right there. He sobs and drops to the floor, whispering "Draco" over and over again, hoping it would change something. Harry doesn't notice Hermione and Crookshanks sitting on a couch waiting for Harry to return, that is until Hermione wraps Harry in a hug and Harry just continues to sob into her shoulder.

"I-I just hoped that he ha-had fucking changed somehow," Harry says in between sobs. "I just wanted him." Hermione rubs circles on his arm.

"I know, I know. It's not your fault, no matter what he said." He looks up at her, grimacing. "You should get to bed, make sure you sleep in tomorrow because it's Saturday. Take some time away from Mal-" She stops herself. "-Draco, so that both of you can think." He nods, standing and helping her off the floor.

"Thank you 'Mione," Harry mumbles, giving her a hug before walking off to bed. He hopes for an easy sleep but doubts he's going to get it.  
\---  
Draco sits on the bathroom floor, after throwing up for the third time, he considers going to the hospital wing, but then he would have to explain why he was awake so late and one thing would lead to another. Nobody can know.

He hates himself. He hates everything he said. But he doesn't think they aren't true either. Harry is a git. Harry doesn't consider how much harder it will be for Draco than it will be for himself. Harry also brought up the fact that Draco wanted Harry in more ways than one at one of the worst times imaginable. But he was crying because of Draco. He broke into his room just so they could talk. He also was one of the most gentle kissers Draco has ever met. And he was such a gentleman that he made sure he asked if he could kiss him. Draco hates everything around Harry, but he didn't hate Harry. He never hated him, he has wanted Harry's touch for as long as he could remember, but god it hurts so fucking much. Draco starts to feel sick again and tries to take deep breaths to calm his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Blaise says, standing in the doorway of the dorm bathroom.

"How long have you been there?" Draco asks, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall.

"I got here after the third puke, but Harry woke me up when he left." Blaise sighs. Draco opens his eyes to see him looking sadly at his feet "Do you need to go to Madam Pomphrey?"

"I'm gonna to be alright," Draco mumbles, his lifelong training to be eloquent gone out the window. "How'd you know it was him?" Blaise looked up, smirking

"Because earlier he told me about you two meeting." Blaise chuckled. "Told me to make sure you weren't late for him." he sat down next to Malfoy and put a hand on his arm. "I'm taking both of us to the hospital wing because although you may not care if you get sick again or not, I would rather you not keep me up all night. and besides my face hurts." Draco laughs at that.

"You deserved that." He says, slowly helping the both of them up.

"I really did." Blaise grabs Draco by the shoulders and guides him into the hall.  
\---  
Harry wakes up at Eleven, starving, eyes burning, body heavy, with one name on his lips.

"Draco," he whispers into the empty dormitory. All of the emotions come back to him a little at a time as he gets into his robes and hopes to make it downstairs for lunch. Ron is waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Mione said to let you wake up by yourself so I waited here after breakfast for ages mate, you're lucky I didn't fall asleep." Ron groans and stands up to look at Harry more. "But I'm sorry for what happened, she told me." Harry takes a few steps forward, then past Ron heading towards the portrait hole.

"It's alright, honestly, let's just go get some lunch before I eat my own hand." Harry laughs. Ron, always ready for food, readily agrees and they both head to the great hall together. As they walk through the front doors, Harry is bombarded by Hermione, who gives Ron a hug and kiss on the cheek before hugging Harry and asking if he was alright. Harry mumbled a yes, and sat down to eat, his mind darting elsewhere. Harry was also recently kissed on the cheek. Draco was scared and he kissed him goodbye the first time he left him in the hall. But he didn't care the next time he said goodbye to Harry. He didn't want any part of him anymore.

"I thought you said you were hungry mate?" Ron asks, seeing Harry barely touch his food. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, the food just isn't sitting well," Harry says, his thought broken up by Ron's voice.

"Harry, can you go to Madam Pomphrey, please? I can't stand if you're sick and I know how you can dwell on something for ages." She says, concerned.

"Well, thanks, Hermione." Harry says, scowling at her offhanded comment "And I'll be alright." He pushes his plate away.

"Just go, for Hermione's sake." Ron scowls.

"Alright. Fine." Harry stands up and storms out of the hall.  
\---  
Draco hates wearing short sleeves. After the war all people can stare at is his dark mark, his past mistakes, so when Pomphrey tells him he has to wear something cool so he doesn't overheat again, he begrudgingly complies. He's also not happy about the fact that she made him stay in bed the whole day to make sure there isn't something else wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy, you doing ok?" She says, coming to check up on him.

"Just fine, wishing I could spend my Saturday doing something other than sitting around." Draco sneers. Madam Pomphrey just shakes her head and walks away. Draco turns his head to see Harry standing at the front desk, quietly talking to the receptionist.

"There has to be something going around, with everyone so sick to their stomach." She talks to herself as she readies a bed for Harry next to Draco. Draco's eyes go wide as Harry walks over. Harry's eyes meet his and he stops in his tracks.

"Potter." Draco sputters.

"Malfoy." Harry retorts, angry and red in the face.

"Oh, you two!" Madam Pomphrey says, closing the curtain between the two.  
\---  
After a few moments, Madam Pomphrey walks away from Harry and draws back the curtain between the two. She retreats to her office and the room becomes empty except the two of them. They sit in tense silence for a while, Harry messes with the hem of his shirt. Draco clears his throat.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." He says, quietly. Harry doesn't respond. "Its just that we can't work, and I didn't want to accept that." Draco stirs on his bed. "You make me feel so warm and fuzzy and its stupid because you're so gorgeous you could go for anyone and you wanted to win so you kissed me. You pushed me over the edge so fine, You won Harry, and I'm sorry I want more than a prank." Draco's voice cracks on the last words

Harry feels like a git. That's why he was so mad. He thought it was all just to beat him.

"I didn't do it just to get back at you," Harry mumbled, feeling worse the more he talked. "I like you Draco. I wanted to kiss you. I want to make things work between us, it doesn't matter what your parents or anyone else thinks about us." Harry look as Draco's face went from sadness to astonishment.

"I can't ask you to do that." Draco turns to face Harry. "My parents may as well disown me if I tell them. I wouldn't have a family anymore. I can't." Draco shakes any hope out of his head.

"The Weasley's house is always open for another person. They've taken me home loads of times, especially from my Aunt and Uncle." Harry suggests hopefully.

"After all that I've done to them?" Draco says in a small voice.

"They'll forgive you if I ask them to." Harry reaches for Draco's hand. Draco grabs it, interlacing their fingers.

"Can we keep it a secret for a little while? I don't know if I'm ready to tell people yet." Draco looks at Harry, Harry can't stop feeling giddy at the fact that Draco's agreeing to date him.

"Take as long as you need, Dray," Harry says, the nickname falling off his lips before he has a chance to think about it. Draco laughs.

"Then it's settled. I'm dating Harry Potter." Draco grinned bigger than Harry has seen, and Harry drops his hand and stands up. He grabs onto Draco's waist with one hand and his chin with another.

"You don't need to ask again this time, however charming I find it." Draco teases, putting his arms around Harry's neck. Harry looks to the side and sees 's Draco's dark mark. He stops to grab his wrist. Draco tries to pull away but Harry looks at it closely and sees the thin scars that are etched back and forth over the mark.

"Please don't tell me you did to yourself," Harry says, his face worried.

"I don't do it anymore." Draco says, pulling his arm away, "but after the war ended I wanted to punish myself for what I did." He bows his head. "Its not the only scars I have," Draco says, pulling off his t-shirt and revealing slashes underneath.

"Merlin, I never thought I had- I mean I didn't know what the spell did and I just-" Harry reached out and traced one of the scars with his fingers. "I never meant to hurt you," Harry whispers, taking in shirtless Draco, with all of his scars and freckles.

"I know. It's not your fault, and I'm past feeling pain from the past. I'm trying to heal, even if it takes some time. Draco takes Harry's hand and grabs it from his chest. "Can-Can you show me your scars?" Draco asks nervously. Harry nods, kissing Draco's hand before taking his shirt off as well.


	4. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good luck with this rollercoaster

Draco can't help but blush at the sight of Harry in front of him. He always knew he was fit but Harry's chest was smoother and toned than he expected and his arms were strong as he put down his shirt and sat more comfortably on Draco's cot.

"Well of course you know my forehead scar." Harry chuckles and Draco laughs too.

"Scarhead." Draco sneers playfully for old times sake. Harry smiles at this.

Then Harry holds out his hand and Draco grabs it, looking closely at the small script tracing his hand.

"I knew Umbridge was was evil but I never realized..." Draco trailed off, his heart sinking, and before he could loose the courage he kissed his hand, and then kissed a few inches up, and then a little farther, until he made his way past Harry's shoulders, up his neck, and to his face. His last kiss softly landed on Harry's scar. Draco pulled back, his face hot. Harry's eyes were wide and bright.

"You're impressively sweet to me for as much of an ass you can be." Harry says, grabbing Draco into a hug.

"And you are surprisingly gentle with me for as assertive you can be in a fight." Draco murmurs wrapping his arms around Harry tightly. Harry kisses Draco's neck and rubs circles into his back.

"I have to be gentle with such precious and important cargo as yourself." Harry flirts, pressing more kisses along Draco's collarbone. Draco's face felt hot, not only from the touch but from the cheesy compliments coming from Harry's mouth.

"Precious cargo? That's disgustingly sweet." Draco smiles.

"Quick to ruin a moment, as always." Harry jibes, pulling away from Draco just enough to kiss his lips softly.

Draco pulls his hands up around Harry's neck and when Harry pulls away he whispers "Mine." before continuing to kiss Harry softly. He's happier than he's ever been in his life, because he's in his wonderful boyfriend's arms.

\---

"God he's fucking amazing." Harry mumbles, Draco asleep next to him. Draco convinced his roommates to leave him the room tonight, and Harry snuck in with his invisibility cloak. The had been making out and teasing each other before Draco fell asleep while Harry was playing his hair. Harry didn't bother waking him yet, because he adores the way that draco is curled up next to him.

"Dray." he says, slightly shaking him. "Dray, wake up." Harry shakes him a little more, but he just stays still.

"Draco?" Harry says louder, roughly grabbing his boyfriend's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. Draco just falls to the side. Harry yells, and Blaise rushes in, asking Harry what's wrong. He's one of the four people that know they're dating.

"Harry what the hell is going on?" Blaise runs to him, looking at Draco asleep.

"Help me look he's just- fuck he's not getting up I need to carry him to the hospital wing." Harry picks up Draco in his arms and carries him into the hall. "Please just help make sure nobody sees." He pleads, blaise complies, throwing the invisibility cloak over them and walking him out into the hallway and towards the hospital wing.

\---

When Draco wakes up, he feels woozy, and the overhead lights hurt his eyes. He looked over to see Harry sitting in a chair next to his bed reading a book. He realizes he's in the hospital wing again.

"H-Harry." Draco mumbles, reaching out for him. His arms feel weak.

"Dray!" Harry jumped up, grabbing his hand and standing up to look at him. "You scared the shit out of me, I'm glad you're ok I've been worried sick!" Harry says, Grabbing his boyfriend's face and kissing him like his like depended on it. Draco liked the warmth of Harry's hands on his neck, and peels himself away from Harry hesitantly, his eyes wide.

"Harry what happened?" Draco asked, weakly. Harry held Draco's hand as he recited the events of the other night. It was a day before they left for holiday and the snow fell outside softly. They had been dating for a month and Draco hadn't been awake for three days of it. Draco starts to cry. He doesn't know why this makes him so sad, but hot tears still run down his face.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco says, Harry wipes the tears off his face. "I didn't realize the cuts we're that bad I thought I was ok," Draco trailed off, sad and angry at himself. Harry stroked Draco's cheek and kissed him softly again.

"Draco, I'm not mad, I don't think of you any less, I-I-" Harry stopped and took a deep breath. "I just want to know why, if i could have helped, if i could have stopped you." Harry says, bitter, not because of Draco, but because of himself.

"Honestly, I can't think of a thing you could say that would change it, nobody could, and I don't want you to blame yourself ever." Draco mumbles. "I was just so angry at myself for choosing the dark mark. I didn't think- can't think- that you would, would love me in the future, if I had the dark mark." Draco ends quietly, embarrassed at his thoughts from the evening prior.

"Merlin" Harry says, tears falling from his eyes and sitting on the bed next to him. "Dray, for years I tried to suppress the crush I had on you because you felt unattainable. Every time I wanted to kiss your lips or play with your hair or hold you in my arms I told myself I never would. I hurt to think that but I thought I'd have to accept the fact that it's true. I wasloving you and it was so hard to breathe without you around me and Draco," Harry said, pulling Draco's arm into his lap. "I still, with everything about you included, want to fall in love with you. I want to be with you. You're always going to be enough for me." Harry says, smiling at Draco. Draco felt a warmth for his boyfriend, and he gripped his hand a little tighter.

"I also owled mother that night." Draco says, tears still falling from both of their eyes. "I'm not welcome home for Christmas, or ever, really." Draco says, eyes tired. Harry holds a bittersweet smile

"I know, she sent another owl while you were out saying that your father is disappointed in you, I wrote back that your boyfriend, Harry James Potter, would never be disappointed in you." He laughs a little despite the heaviness in the air. "Molly and Arthur said that they would love to have you there for christmas, as my guest." Draco's heart flutters, absolutely stunned at the kindness that the Weasleys are showing him.

"I'd like that, Harry." Draco reached up and grabbed Harry's face and pulled him down to kiss him. He hadn't shaved in a few days and neither had his boyfriend but they didn't mind the roughness of their stubble or the dryness of Draco's mouth or all the apologies that Draco wanted to give him. They just kissed each other. This time not holding back, or pulling away, or anything like that. Draco put his hands on Harry's neck, and Harry runs his fingers through Draco's blonde locks. They kiss each other until their lips are sore from being bitten and they're lightheaded from lack of air and then can't stop because the other person is so addictive and Draco loves the way Harry smells and he could wrap himself up in it for ages and this is perfect in every sense of the word because he is finally with someone who will stand by his side and defend his honor. What a gentleman Harry is, He's a wonderful boyfriend and draco loves every bit.

"I think we should stop before we end up shagging in a hospital bed. We're in public." Harry says, smiling the most he has in days,

"I bet you'd like that Potter, seeing as you practically served yourself to me on a silver platter a month ago." Draco teases, playing with the top button on Harry's shirt absentmindedly.

"You mean me bending over a desk? If you'd like to think that, Dray, you can," Harry rolls his eyes and looks smitten at Draco's remarks. "Maybe if you're lucky you can get something for Christmas though." Harry winks. He lays down next to his boyfriend, not caring that the bed is too small for the both of them.

"You really want to?" Draco says, nervously "I've never- not even with a guy..." he trails off and looks at the man next to him in the eyes.

"Me neither, but I would love to." Harry says, kissing Draco's neck. Harry peppers his neck with soft kisses before nipping at the soft skin underneath his jaw. Draco lets out a low moan, Harry continues like this for a few minutes before sitting up and admiring his handy work. Draco can feel like bruises already forming along his jaw.

"Beautiful." Harry murmurs. He lays back so Draco can fall asleep next to him, their hands intertwined.

\---

The next day, the pair of them arrived at the Weasleys at a quarter to one, Harry had his hand intertwined with Draco's. Snow was quickly falling when Molly threw open the door to the burrow and hugged both him and Draco. He smiled when she explained to him that no matter what, Harry's family is her family. Draco smiled too, Molly gestured for them to come inside and Harry grabbed onto Draco's arm and pulled him inside

"Oh Harry I love it when you take control like that." Draco whispered teasing. Harry laughed a little at him before entering the house with Molly.

"I just want everyone to see I'm always gonna protect you. Precious cargo remember?" Harry whispered, feeling his face flush as Draco's did the same. Before they could talk anymore, Ginny, Ron, and George sitting at the table drinking some tea.

"Oi Harry!" Ron calls, taking another sip. "Get you and your boy toy over here, you promised me he would play a chess match!" He opens the wizarding chess box in front of them and Harry laughs as Draco turns bright red, but smiles.

"I thought we discussed that you can't call me that, Ron, and now because of it I'll make sure to completely destroy you." Draco says cooly, sitting in the chair across from Ron. Harry sits next to him, putting his head on Draco's shoulder and watching them play. He looks around and realizes that Hermione isn't anywhere to be seen.

"She's been fretting over the wedding all day." Ginny says before Harry has a chance to ask. Harry laughs

"Typical of her, have you guys set a date yet?" Harry asks Ron, but before he gets the chance to answer Draco cuts him off.

"You're getting married?" he says, looking at Harry panicking "Harry didn't tell me! I don't have an engagement gift for you!" Draco says, wringing his hands. Harry puts his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Dray, I was more worried about you almost dying than telling you about their wedding, especially since you barely know them. And even I didn't get them an engagement gift!" Harry tries to calm him down but it seems to upset him more.

"That's because you don't have manners, love." Draco says, before turning to Ron "I promise you I'll get you two something soon, from the both of us." Ron shakes his head.

"Blimey, its alright, but thank you." Ron's voice is strained, and you can tell he's trying to be as polite as possible. Molly sets down three mugs of earl gray in front of them, before pulling up a chair next to Ginny. Harry murmurs a thank you and smiles.

"Here you to go. Draco, I wasn't sure what you liked so I hope earl grey is fine for you. If you want sugar it's next to Ron." She looks at him lovingly. Draco grins and drops a sugar cube into his mug.

"Thank you, Mrs.Weasley, this is perfect." Draco looks up at Harry, who smiles. He knows that Draco is trying to make this as tensionless as possible, and Harry appreciates that. Draco moves his queen across the board. "Check." he mumbles.

"Good job babe," Harry whispers, wrapping his hand around Draco's waist. He kisses Draco softly before hearing groans and gags from Ron and George. "Oh grow up!" Harry says, smiling. He smiles even more when Draco announces "Check mate" to Ron.


	5. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as a warning this chapter contains all the smut so good luck

Draco feels at home, more than he ever felt in the Manor. Later in the evening, after a wonderful meal cooked by Mrs. Weas- Molly, he remembers to call her, Arthur pulls out a bottle of fire whiskey, and a few other bottles Draco doesn't recognize, and a turns on the radio, much to the demise of Draco who can't hold his liquor well and, after a few shots, is stood up singing Christmas music to Harry who is already red. He gets even redder when Draco straddles him in his chair and proceeds to make out with him, in front of everyone, and who then takes a few more shots, followed by talking his sweater off, showing everyone the multiple hickeys that Harry had left the night before. At this point, Harry could not take any more embarrassment and dragged his drunk boyfriend off to bed.

Draco wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache, and he grabs his wand and quietly does a hangover charm on himself before looking over to his boyfriend sleeping shirtless next to him.

"Harry darling, love of my life, fire of my loins, the one and only, it's Christmas morning." Draco says, kissing the boy's lightning scar.

"You're bloody annoying." Harry mumbles, grabbing Draco and wrapping him in his arms before going back to sleep.

"Harry James Potter if you don't wake up right now so I can give you a present I will break up with you." Draco says angrily, nudging Harry.

"No you won't." Harry says, teasingly, now mostly awake but pretending to not be so he can rile up his boyfriend. Draco hits him with a wrapped present which wakes him up pretty well. "Alright, alright!" Harry says, sitting up and pulling Draco onto his lap.

"Here you go, Mr. Potter" Draco sneers, handing Harry the present in his hands. The label reads "To the beautiful Harry Potter" in thin, loopy cursive.

"Your handwriting is almost as good looking as you." Harry says offhandedly, ripping open the paper wrapping. He opens the jewelry box it to see a glistening sliver bracelet with emeralds set into it. Harry laughs, and puts it on.

"It can help remind you of your love for a certain special Slytherin." Draco glares "It actually was very expensive Potter so you shouldn't be laughing."

"Oh no wait!" Harry panics. "I was laughing because we got each other presents along the same lines." Harry pulls out a long box from under his pillow. It was wrapped in soft white paper.

"I'm glad, you know, I just  _melt_  for pretty jewelry." Draco teases playfully, opening his present. It was a thin pendant, beautiful gold, with three words etched into locket that hung there. "My precious cargo." Draco whispers, his eyes tearing up. Harry grabs the necklace and puts it on his boyfriend's neck. They look lovingly at each other for a couple minutes, not saying anything but meaning a lot

"I love you." Draco says. Harry's face drops, they had talked about loving each other, but had never actually said it directly. The hadn't known if they wanted to say the words 'I love you' to each other yet, but Draco's heart hurt every time he looked at the man before him and the only word he could think of was  _love._

"I love you too, Dray" Harry giggled, grabbing Draco and kissing him roughly. They had never kissed each other with such force before, it had always been gentle and careful and suddenly Harry was pulling at his shirt and  _Oh_.

"Are you sure?" Draco says. Harry's hands had stopped trying to peel off his boyfriend's clothes, and he looked up with his pupils blown.

"I want you. I want all of you." Harry says. Draco didn't need him to say anything else, because he tore of his shirt and pants, and roughly pulled Harry up so he could take Harry's pants off as well. Draco bit Harry's lip and nipped at his neck kissed him down further past Harry's navel

\---

Before Harry could say anything more, Draco flipped him over and took off his boxers leaving him with his ass in the air, completely naked. Draco stopped for a second and before he could yell at him to just  _get on with it,_  Harry felt something hot and wet against him and before he could stop himself Harry was already blabbering.

"Bloody hell Dray that feels-" Harry is cut off by a moan as Draco starts to push his tongue inside his boyfriend's ass. "-You are  _actually_  magical you know that?" Harry groans, gripping the sheets below him and enjoying the sting of being spread open. Just as suddenly as it started, Draco pulled away. "Ugh, Draco please." Harry protests, trying to get him to come back.

"Shush babe," Draco says, flipping Harry around and spreading his legs open. "I'm not done yet don't worry." Draco coos. He grabs his wand and softly casts a charm on his hand before looking up at Harry and slowly pushing a finger into him.

"Holy fuck." Harry groans, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Draco starts to pump his finger before quickly adding a second one and then a third.

"Does that feel alright?" He asks, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"More that alright, Draco, you're amazing." Harry whines "but just bloody fuck me already,  _please_!" Harry begs.

Draco pulls his fingers out and takes off his boxers. He looks up at Harry, who's mouth is open in surprise. "You're fucking hung." Harry gasps, Draco nods and smirks, he grabs Harry's waist and holds on to him as he slides into Harry.

"You're so tight." Draco groans, falling forward to hold onto his boyfriend tightly.

"Please, just go, I feel so full I-" Harry gets cut off by Draco reaching up and roughly kissing him. Slowly, Draco thrusts into Harry, much to the joy of the man under him, and he starts to moan loudly and grab at every inch of draco he could feel. Draco grabs Harry's cock as he fucks him and slides his thumb over the tip, Harry calls out Draco's name loudly and barely gets out the word "close" before cumming all over Draco's hand and his chest, a few seconds later Draco cums, gripping onto Harry tightly, calling his name.

Harry could feel Draco pull out and collapse on the bed next to him. He feels hot and sweaty and tired. Draco reaches out and grabs Harry's hand before laughing. Harry looks at him, confused.

"We never cast a silencing charm." Draco giggled, looking smitten at Harry, who's tan skin was glowing in the early morning sunlight. Harry laughs.

"I doubt we're getting off the hook easily." Harry groans, eventually sitting up and grabbing his wand to cast a cleaning spell on both of them. Draco watched him silently, admiring the bracelet oh his wrist.

"I love you." Harry says. Draco kisses Harry's cheek after cleaning him off.

"I love you too." Draco says, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "And thank you." He smiles.

"For what?" Harry says, tracing his fingers down Draco's face.

"For being there. For loving me. For everything." Draco smiles softly and closes his eyes to think. Harry glances at him worryingly. "We should probably get dressed before someone charges in here angrily ready to scold us for shagging so early in the morning." Draco picks his shirt up off the bed and puts it on.

\---

By the time that Draco had gotten dressed, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and gotten dressed, Harry had already been ready for several minutes, and was standing in the doorway complaining.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, everyone is waiting for us to get downstairs so they can eat breakfast. Don't be rude." Harry whines, tapping the wall with his fingers.

"Yes I'm definitely the rude one for making them wait a few minutes, and you're not rude for waking them up with starting some wonderful Christmas morning sex." Draco says flatly, continuing to run his fingers through his hair. Draco can hear Harry start to try and respond when there's a knock at the bedroom door. Harry walks over to open it.

"I know you two had a busy morning but I'm starving so could you get downstairs now?" Ron says, obviously not pleased from his tone. Draco shuts off the light in the bathroom, and walks over to the other two waiting for him. Harry rolls his eyes as they make their way down stairs.

When Draco and Harry walk into the kitchen, their arrival is met by a mix of claps, whistles, and teasing calls of "Oh Draco" from George. Draco attempts to cover his face with his hands, feeling more embarrassed by the second. He sits down in between Hermione and Harry as Ginny passes around plates and Bill clears his throat.

"As much as I appreciate um- young love," Bill says, glancing at Harry nervously "If you guys could cast a silencing charm, so you don't wake up half the house we would appreciate it." Bill finishes awkwardly.

"Yes, you two are wonderful, but 'zees is too much to 'andle on Christmas morning." Fleur said, patting Draco's arm gently. The tenseness of the air made everything so much more embarrassing until Hermione busts out laughing. Draco doesn't think he's ever heard her laugh, but its so bright and contagious suddenly he's laughing, and then Harry and Ron, and soon the whole table was laughing and eating and joking around and Draco wonders how he never was close to these people before.Draco taps Harry on the shoulder and Harry looks up at him confused.

"After Ron and Hermione's wedding, how would you feel about maybe getting one of those engagement things for ourselves?" Draco whispers, his eyes bright and playful. Harry's face lights up.

"Are you proposing to me in secret at breakfast, without a ring?" Harry teases. "I thought Malfoy's have manners." They both quietly laugh.

"No I'm suggesting that in a few months, I will propose to you, not in secret, with a beautiful ring." Draco grabs Harry's hand under they table.

"I'd like that." Harry says. Thats all he has to say.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want a part two! and leave any suggestions below


End file.
